


Last Words

by jaytodds



Series: Obikin Soulmate AUs [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Again, Angst, Death, Last words, M/M, im sorry, the mustafar scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaytodds/pseuds/jaytodds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last words of Obi-Wan's soulmate just happen to be, "I hate you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Words

_ I hate you. _ The words are etched into his skin like a scar and Obi-Wan hates every line. He must have been born with the worst ever soulmate in the history of soulmates if they were going to part with these words. All of his friends had sweet nothings or random swears (“Ow, shit,” was a good one he’d seen on a passerby at the temple). 

When he was told as a young Padawan that Jedi cannot form strong attachments, he’d been both confused and slightly relieved. Maybe he’d never have to suffer through meeting and hating his soulmate. Maybe he could just live his life in peace. Although, as a Jedi, when was peace ever a possibility - especially with war hanging over their heads. 

He’d never expected his own words to be carved into Qui-Gon’s wrist. He holds his dying Master, tears streaming down his cheeks. 

“Obi-Wan promise… promise me you’ll train the boy.”

“Yes, Master…” 

The older man had smiled then. “I knew it was you. I’ve been waiting so long.” 

Obi-Wan’s flash of confusion dissipates when his master pulls aside the tan wrappings on his right wrist. Obi-Wan’s words were there, plain as day, just as he’d said them a second before. He tries to find his voice, tries to say something - anything - that will change this. If he says something else, that means his master can’t die - the words will be wrong. He struggles to speak. His silence is deafening.

“He is the chosen one...he will...bring balance...train him!”

Obi-Wan holds his master as the life drains from his body, quietly weeping.

 

When Anakin succumbs to the Dark Side, Obi-Wan dreads what he can’t deny. The boy is filled with anger, fear, hatred. He almost doesn’t want to follow his former Padawan to Mustafar.

As they fight, Obi-Wan prays that every word Anakin says will be the last that he speaks. But the boy just won’t stop talking. 

“This is the end for you, my Master. I wish it were otherwise.”

Except Obi-Wan leaps to safety. “It’s over, Anakin. I have the high ground.”

“You underestimate my power.”

“Don’t try it,” Obi-Wan warns. 

The man leaps. Obi-Wan swings. 

Anakin falls.

“You were the Chosen One! It was said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them. It was you who would bring balance to the Force, not leave it in Darkness.” There is so much pain in his voice. He aches with it, for his failure to help his friend, the man he loved.

 

As he picks up Anakin’s lightsaber, he hopes this is the end. He hopes he’ll be able to walk away and find his soulmate elsewhere in the galaxy. Maybe the words will be said teasingly. Maybe they’ll change - not that anyone’s ever has before. But there’s a first time for everything. 

Obi-Wan pauses. He stares down at the weapon in his hand. He squeezes his eyes shut, telling himself not to do it, not to look back. He glances over his shoulder.

Anakin’s hoarse scream breaks him. 

 

“I hate you!”

 

Voice thick, almost unable to speak, Obi-Wan replies, “You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you.”

  
  


His screaming still echoes in Obi-Wan’s ears. Even after he’s left the man he loved to die. Even after Padmé slips away, too. Even When he’s holding tiny, baby Luke tight against his chest, carrying him to Tatooine. Even when he’s no longer Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight, Master, and Council Member, but Ben Kenobi, disgruntled hermit.

 

He’s confused when he meets Darth Vader for the first time on the Death Star. Will this machine of a man tell him he’s hated, too. Will he die with those words on his lips again? With a start, he realizes that this man is no longer Anakin, that his soulmate died in the fires of Mustafar. His heart breaks. Is there truly so little left of the Anakin he used to know that this man is a new person to whom the words didn’t apply? 

He never did get to see what Anakin had etched into his skin, what words he’d hear when his soulmate died. Would the words be his? 

Ben Kenobi’s sleeve slips down to reveal his mark before the fight begins. If Vader is shocked, he doesn’t show it.

 

The old Jedi is cut down by the Sith’s blade only moments later. There is a moment of silence before the black-garbed man whispers to himself, almost reverently, as if he hadn’t known before this - during the battles when they had fought back to back, during the nights when they had slept huddled close for warmth, for comfort, during the days when they had bantered with light hearts and bright eyes.

 

“It was you all along.”


End file.
